I Can't Stop Thinking
by Chrssi
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been very ashamed of himself lately. No matter how hard he tries, he cant seem to get the son of Poseidon out of his head. When Percy finds him alone in his room and the two start talking about realsionships, what could it lead to? Will Nico finally come clean? Short one-shot. T for mild sexual themes and language. Percico.


**Hey. I had a story up.. but I think I'm going to stick with one-shots. Here we go ^^ Its going to be kinda short though. XD**

**Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**Side Pairing: Slight Percy/Annabeth**

**WARNING: Mild sexual themes and language**

**Side Pairing: None**

**Characters: Nico, Percy, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth**

**~Enjoy :)**

* * *

So much had been going on recently. The Titan War was finally over and there was peace, but Nico couldn't seem to stop worrying. The main subject of his worries:

Percy Jackson.

Ever since he had met the boy, there had always been something different about him. Before, he thought he admired him as a big brother. But he was only ten then. When Bianca died, that admiration faded and was replaced by anger. Not for long. Nico couldn't get the boy out of his mind, and however hard he tried to block it out, the same thoughts would come back. Mainly in his dreams.

Nico clenched the black sheets below him. The room was lonely. Dreary. Bianca should be here. That tugged at his heartstrings. Percy had told him his sister was killed by Talos, an invention by Hephaestus. By the gods, he hated Hephaestus. He had to blame someone. He wanted to blame Percy, but he couldn't.

Nico rolled over on his lone bed in the Hades cabin, and grabbed his MP3 player. He put his black ear buds in, (pretty much everything he owned was black) and began to listen to metal and sceamo. That kind of music always tended to get his mind off of things. Particularly the son of Poseidon. He could imagine him now, his soft lips kissing Nico all over.. and those sea-green eyes..

Nico mentally punched himself. What was he thinking? Why did he think about Percy Jackson so much? And like _that? _He wasn't gay. The thought had drifted into his mind a few times, but he would deny it. Until he thought of Percy. Maybe he was just in denial of everything. Maybe he really liked Percy.

The music was cranked up so loud that Nico didn't hear someone enter the room. He jumped out of his skin when he felt a weight beside him. Taking his ear buds out, he looked up. Oh gods. What was _he _doing here?

"Hey, di Angelo." Percy said, and Nico felt his cheeks heat.

"H-hi. Umm.. shouldn't you be with Annabeth?" Nico stumbled over his words. Now he mentally killed himself. Why did he ask that? Why did he give him ideas?

Percy blushed and brushed his dark hair with a hand. "Dunno. She seemed busy with.. ya know, architecture and stuff. Besides, she's about to leave to see her dad." Nico blushed deeper. Percy really was cute when he was thinking ..

Oh, shut up! He kept stabbing himself in his mind. Why does he act like this?

Managing to regain his senses, he answered Percy. "Yeah. She's a bit boring isn't she? When she talks about that stuff." He tugged at his Day of the Dead shirt. There were dancing skeletons on it. It was baggy, making up for how tight his black ripped jeans were. His aviator jacket was hanging up on the other side of the room.

Percy giggled at his comment. Actually. Giggled. At _HIS _comment. "Yeah, she sure is. But I try to act interested.." Then Percy got that dreamy look in his eyes. Nico felt a bubble of anger sear in his chest. That look should be for _him_. Not Annabeth. What was so great about that stupid brainiac anyway? All she did was sit in front of books and stare at famous buildings all day. Why would Percy like that?

"Do you love Annabeth?" Nico found himself blurt. He immediately put a hand over his mouth, and his whole face turned the color of a cherry.

The question took Percy by surprise. He blushed. Nico gulped. It was cute when Percy blushed. "Damn.. well Nico, I don't know. I used to, but.."

"But what?" Nico asked.

"I dunno. I think I might like someone else." He looked down. Nico got a spark of hope, but immediately pushed it away.

"But, there have been rumors you and Annabeth are.. dating." Nico choked it out. As much as he hated it, he had to know the truth.

"Well.. we are. But-"

_I knew it. _Nico thought sadly.

"I've been thinking about breaking up with her.. because.. uh, I think.. I might be.. gay." Percy finished, playing with a loose string of the bedspread. Nico snapped his head up. What? Percy Jackson, the most popular and handsome guy in Camp Half-Blood, was gay? Maybe.. just maybe Nico could face his feelings now.

"You must think that's weird." Percy laughed nervously.

"No!" Nico flung himself over to Percy impulsively, taking his hands.

"Its not weird! Because.. because.. I am too!" Nico looked up into those beautiful sea-green eyes, and he swore his heart melted right there. Percy got a faraway look in his eyes. But he smiled. Nico smiled back. But then, in a flash, he was pressed against the bedpost. Percy was hovering over him, and Nico's hands were placed on the older demigod's chest.

"I really like you, Nico di Angelo." He growled, rubbing the boy's porcelain skin. Nico blushed, looking at Percy's face. His eyes were hazy with lust, which was unusual for him.

"I like.. no.. _love_ you." Nico said grabbing onto Percy's Camp Half-Blood shirt. He began to wonder what the boy would look like without that fabric. This time, he didn't dismiss the thoughts.

"I love you too." Percy said, and their lips met for the first time. An electric shock went through the son of Hades body, and he found himself pushing up into the kiss. It wasn't long before Percy got fiercer, nipping and licking Nico's lip, begging for entry. Nico obliged and parted his lips. Percy's tongue intruded into the younger teen's mouth without hesitation, exploring every part of the boy.

Percy tasted like sweet saltwater and blueberries. Nico could get addicted to that taste, it was like a drug. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the sea prince, holding him tightly and close. Percy slid his hands up the boy's shirt, rubbing his cloud-soft skin.

They broke the kiss, both panting and gasping for air. Nico looked up into Percy's eyes, and that same warm feeling poked in his belly.

"Your beautiful, Nico." Percy said in between pants.

"Then you must be a god." Nico joked, smirking. Percy smiled, and kept rubbing the boy's sides. He lifted the shirt up, exposing Nico's pale chest. The boy was very little, and you'd think you could break him like a twig. That theory would be proven wrong in combat. Percy started to tweak his nipple, earning a small moan from the boy beneath him.

The sea prince put his head down, nipping and sucking at Nico's small neck. The petite demigod moaned, bucking up against them and making their hips clash. Percy moaned into the boy's neck, the vibrations making him do the same. Percy licked down his chest, taking a pink nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it gently. Nico made little squeaking sounds that drove the older demigod over the edge, and he brought his face up, pulling the ghost king into another breath taking kiss.

When he pulled away, Percy slid his hand down, and under Nico's jeans, pulling them off. The younger boy didn't take his socks off, and Percy found that cute. Gently, the older demigod slid his hand into Nico's boxers, rubbing him in a sensitive area.

Nico let out a moan, but it sounded more like a little scream, and grabbed a handful of Percy's shirt.

"How come I'm the only one undressed?" Nico huffed, rubbing Percy and moaning as his skilled hands worked him. Percy obliged, and let Nico pull off his orange shirt. The sight took Nico's breath. Percy was tan, and his chest was toned from endless fighting with monsters. There was a small scar on his side. Nico rubbed it.

"Ah, Ares." He smiled, remembering his fight with the war god when he was only twelve.

"I don't like Ares." Nico pouted, puffing his cheeks out. Percy laughed, and the boy turned a darker shade of red. The older demigod went back to rubbing Nico gently, earning more and more startled gasps from him.

"F-fuck.." He choked out.

"Nico, Nico. Language." Percy teased, flipping the boy over. "You know that's inappropriate, young man." Before Nico could protest, Percy hit him on the bottom hard, making the boy moan again. The smacks didn't stop, either.

"Your enjoying this?" The son of the sea god laughed. "Its supposed to be a punishment."

"Mmph.." Was Nico's only reply. Percy clicked his tongue, rubbing Nico's lower back.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Percy asked. Nico had almost forgotten about it. There was a small skull engraved on his lower back. He shrugged, probably when he was thirteen or so.

"You know, I don't want other guys seeing _my _property so exposed."

Nico blushed. "Your property?" He giggled.

Percy breathed onto his neck, and the older teen's warm breath tickled Nico. "Yes. _Mine._" Percy confirmed. Nico blushed so red, he thought he must have looked like a stop sign. But then.. he began to feel like someone was watching him.

"Umm.. brother. Why is Nico a cherry now? And.. why are you so close to him?" Percy slowly turned around, and there was Tyson. The young Cyclops had his head tilted in confusion.

"Wait! I know! Nico is Percy's boyfriend!" Neither of the two could deny it. They both sat there with gaping mouths and red faces.

"BOYFRIEND!" Tyson stormed away, running strait to the table where dinner was beginning.

"No! Tyson, stop!" Percy grabbed his shirt, flinging it on and following his half brother, full speed. Nico put on his jeans quickly, grabbing his shirt and putting it on inside-out.

"Wait for me!" He yelled, following the angry sea prince.

"Boyfriend! Percy's got a boyfriend!" Tyson was hopping around the dinner table by now, all the campers looking at him in confusion. The other two demigods reached them, panting heavily.

Luckily, Annabeth was out visiting her father so she wasn't there for the whole ordeal. Tyson was signing, and prancing around the teens.

"Stop it!" Percy blushed fiercely, grabbing Nico so he wouldn't be trampled by Tyson. Nico blushed, realizing they were making quiet the scene. Tyson giggled innocently.

Oh, they'd get him for this.

* * *

**Ok :D Just tell me if you want me to write a sequel, they could play a prank on Tyson probably. I don't know. XD But I've had that plot bunny in my head. So, what do you think? My first one-shot. It sucked ass :)**


End file.
